


We Found Each Other

by Fangirlxtrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DJ Otabek Altin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Kisses, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, Otabek and Mila are BEST FRIENDS, Permission for marriage, Rating goes up for eventual smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprises, Viktor is like Yuri's dad, i love them, supportive friends, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxtrash/pseuds/Fangirlxtrash
Summary: He just loves him a lot.





	We Found Each Other

Yuri and Otabek had been dating for a while now, and they were stupidly in love.  
Viktor liked to theorize with his Yuuri about when Otabek might pop the question, how he’d do it, and what the 20 year old Russian skater would say.  
Conspiracies with his lover aside though, he never in a million years thought that they’d have the young Kazakh man sitting in front of him, mumbling out the questions he was.  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“Vitya, let him speak.” his lover said gently, placing a hand on his knee. “Go ahead, Otabek. What did you say?”  
Otabek sighed and sat up straighter, bravely looking Viktor in the eyes.  
“I want to have your permission to ask Yura to marry me.”  
Viktor was stunned.  
Why him?  
The dark haired man must’ve felt the hesitation in the air, because he opened his mouth to speak again.  
“I love Yura very, very much, Viktor, and I know how much he loves you and you love him.” the young man elaborated, eyes darting between the Japanese and Russian men.  
“Ever since Nikolai died, he’s been holding on to you and Yuuri tighter and tighter. You’re family to him, though he’s too stubborn to admit it.”Viktor nodded slowly. “Okay, and-“  
“-And I’m asking your permission to ask for his hand.”  
Yuuri gasped delightedly and Viktor hummed noncommittally.“That’s a very traditional move of you, Altin.”  
The Kazakh shrugged. “I want to be in both of your good graces, Viktor. I love Yuri more than anyone I have ever loved in my life and I know that with him comes you and Katsuki, and I want you all to be family to me.”  
The look of hopefulness on Otabek’s face broke Viktor’s heart.  
The young man must feel so lonely. The Russian mused, biting his lip. He left all of his family in Kazakhstan to be with the love of his life and he rarely gets to see them in person.  
“Otabek-“ Viktor began  
“-Please, Viktor. You don’t have to give me an answer now, I just wanted to plant the seed. I want to be firm on the fact that I love Yura very, very much and I’d do anything to make him happy.” he blushed and looked away from Viktor’s owlish gaze only to be met with the intense gaze of Yuuri.  
“Otabek, you’re getting yourself worked up.” the Japanese man said soothingly, trying to diffuse his anxiety. “Just breathe, please. We’re both just taking in everything you said. I personally think it’s incredibly charming that you’re asking Vitya and I myself already hold you in high esteem. You’ve always been very respectful with Yuri and that shows.”  
“Thank you, Yuuri.” Otabek said, taking a deep breath and worrying at his lip. There was a moment of quiet before Viktor opened his mouth to speak.  
“I have my answer for you right now, actually.”  
That caught Otabek’s attention. He looked back up at Viktor. “And?”  
“Otabek Altin, welcome to the family.” The Russian said warmly, smiling widely. “You have my full blessing to ask Yuri to marry you.”  
A million emotions passed through the Kazakh’s face in that moment; elation, relief, happiness, anxiety.  
“Thank you, Viktor. ” he said, standing up quickly and reaching out to shake his hand. He glanced at the Japanese man who was smiling contentedly on the couch, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “Thank you too, Yuuri.”  
“I’m just here to moderate.” he said honestly, standing up and reaching for Otabek’s hand.  
The Russian simply shook his head and moved Otabek’s hand away from both him and Yuuri.  
“This is a hugging family.” He explained, opening his arms and welcoming the stiff younger man into a warm embrace. “I know you and Yuri are going to have a very, very happy life together.”  
“I second that!” Yuuri said, joining in and sighing happily.  
Otabek relaxed into the hug and his shoulders started to shake.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry, I just-“  
“-We know, Otabek.” Yuuri said tenderly.  
They stood in silence for a moment; Otabek regaining some control and Viktor fondly watching him with an arm around his husband’s waist before Otabek inhaled a sharp breath, interrupting the moment.  
“Shit.” he muttered, eyes wide.  
“What?” the pair asked in unison.  
“….I have no idea how I’m going to purpose.”  
Viktor smiled wolfishly. “You are talking to the kings of engagement. Let us help.”

The Kazakh looked doubtful for a fraction of a second before just shrugging and agreeing.  
“Anything for Yura.”


End file.
